


How Else

by laughingacademy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dean's vision of the Apocalypse in ep 5.04, "The End," and Quentin Tarantino's <i>Kill Bill</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Else

Lucifer lifted his foot. "Pardon?"

"How…," Dean rasped. "You … Why did Sam say yes?"

The Morningstar smiled. "How else could he see you again?"


End file.
